Princey Ways
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Bel meets a friend of Lussuria what will happen? a bel one shot belXOC


**I dont own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just chihiro~!!! enjoy~!!!  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**  
Chihiro sighed heavily. She stood at her stand waiting for people to check out books or buy them but almost everyone avoided her check out. Why? Coz she dressed somewhat intimidating. Her pants had chains her shirts tight her pants were huge but then that was her style tripp clothing. She loved it even though it cost her much of her pay check most times. Her eyes rested on a regular costumer. He was similar to her with the punk rocker look having a side Mohawk and his trench coat with fluff.

"hey Lussuria!" Chihiro yelled waving across the store to him. He smiled big waving back heading her way. He made it a habit to stop in every Tuesday to say hi to her. Even though he seldom buys anything she didn t mind at all.

"hello Chihiro how are you?" he asked walking nearer to her. That's when she noticed he wasn t alone this time he was being fallowed by a blonde boy who s eyes she couldn t see but his smile devilish. She found herself blushing deeply as he too headed her way. She flattened her red hair trying to distract herself from him.

"f-fine I suppose" she stammered out looking at her counter. Lussuria noticed her sudden change in personality. He knew she was soft spoken and shy at times but she hadn t been that way since he started making regular visits to her. Smirking he looked over his shoulder to his friend.

Belphegor smirked to himself seeing the girl that Lussuria always seemed to be talking about and go good reason. The girl stood a mirror 5 6 had long red hair with stunning teal eyes and rather pain skin, obviously she didn t get out much. He noticed her face redden from his staring he laughed to himself thinking of evil things he could do to make her face even red with embarrassment. Not that he wanted to be mean or anything he just liked the way it turned a cute shade of pinkish red. It reminded him of blood.

"that's good to hear" he said finally standing next to her at the counter. "this is Belphegor" he said pointing to his friend who stood smiling all the while staring at her. "we've come to buy a book!" he proclaimed.

"and what book might that be Lussuria?" she asked focusing on him. If she pretended his friend wasn't there she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Hamlet" he stated smirking. He know how she loved Shakespeare's tails... well plays. She instantly perked up pulling out a copy from under her counter handing it to him.

"just finished it today" she smiled huge proudly. He laughed a little before handing the book to Bel. She looked at them both confused for a moment.

"He wanted it not me." he points to Bel. "hes a prince after all so its only fitting he read about a prince."

"but it s a tragedy not really a Princely book" she stated confused. Bel laughed a ushishishi laugh smirking.

"I know" he said handing her money for it before walking out with Lussuria quickly fallowing after saying good bye.

For a full week Chihiro waited for Tuesday to come in hopes that her prince would return but he didn t when Tuesday came round and not even Lussuria came. Saddened she focused on her own book. unleash the night by Sherrlyn Kenyon, one of her favorite authors. She loved how the author put to separate people who seem as if no one is meant for anyone and works them into a couple. And not like most stories where its fast she takes her time. Finally closing time came much to her dismay Lussuria wasn t coming today. She closed up locking the doors heading for him.

She lived in a quiet little apartment a short distance from the store where she could easily walk to. She sighed unlocking the door heading in. so it was back to the same old things where no one checked out to her and avoided her like a plague. She changed going straight to bed but found something strange. In her bed lay the copy of Hamlet that Belphegor had bought a week ago. She picked it up staring strangely at it.

"how did this g-" she stopped mid sentence turning to see the blonde there laughing quietly to himself.

"you probably should have a dead bolt on your lock ushishishi make it a little more of a challenge to break in" he said stepping closer to her. She backed away with each step he took. "nice pajamas ushishishi" that s when she remembered that she was in a night gown! She covered herself as best she could panicking.

"you broke into my room? What the hell" she said rather angry.

"ushishishi its no big deal, I am a prince after all" he said staring at her intensely. She lots all her nerve.

"y-your n-not gonna r-rape me are y-you" she stammered out tears nearing her eyes. Bel laughed sitting on her bed shacking his head no.

"it was a thought at first I will admit but seeing you here like this ruins the thought of such a thing ushishishi your much to fragile" his smile grow as she took a seat next to him on her bed.

"then why are you here?" she asked staying on guard just in case he tried anything despite what he had said.

"does a prince need a reason?" he answered her question with another question happily. "just wanted to see how you were since Lussuria said I couldn't see you."

"why would he say that? You barely know me" she replied shocked that he'd say such a thing.

"he's worried that I might do something un-princely like ushishishi" he stated smiling all the while. She stared at him for a minute before realizing what he said and what Lussuria had said a week ago.

"you're a prince?" she asked stunned. She had thought that all them had been dead. His smile grow nodding pointing to his Tiara that sat on his head ever so delicately. "oh my gosh" she quickly lowered her head bowing sort of. "i'm sorry Prince Belphegor." she said formally "I had no idea!"

"ushishishi don't worry princess there's no need to be formal" he said smiling huge. She caught what he said about a princess.

"im not a -" he kissed her lightly stopping her from finishing her words.

"every prince needs a princess of his choice ushishishi" he smirked seeing her speechless and even if her blood wasn't royal a prince gets to choose. He kissed her again standing up.

"but-I-you-we" she couldn't figure out what to say or how to say anything his kiss totally blew her mind. Left her speechless.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~  
A one shot i had writen for someone on quizzy**


End file.
